Love Frog
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: *WARNING! DIRTY SEXUAL STUFF!*  Draco is understandably stressed. Kill the headmaster, or be killed by the dark lord. He needs a release, and finds it in a very unlikely place: Harry Potter, and a chocolate frog.


(I normally don't write dirty stuff, but my friend and I agreed to in a sort of contest. If you find the subject matter not to your taste, I'm sorry; but keep it to yourself. Any homophobic reviews will be removed and the person who posted it blocked. And *spoiler* Harry likes it and it is consensual sex.)

Kill Albus Dumbledore? Kill Albus Dumbledore! How was he, a sixteen year old boy suppose to kill one of the most powerful wizards to ever live? The old man may be a nut, but Draco couldn't deny that he was powerful, powerful enough for the dark lord to want him out of the way…forever. Thoughts of his dark assignment such as that were always on Draco's mind. Night and day, dawn till dusk the impending deed weighed upon him. He was so sure that the cursed necklace would work!

When he wasn't plotting ways to kill the headmaster or getting sick with fear at the idea of the dark lord's wrath, Draco spent as much time as he could in the Room of Requirement, trying to either think of a solution to his problem or at least a way to calm his nerves. As luck would have it, the room did meet this requirement. Draco's stress would be relieved by a certain trick he learned in an old spell book that the room presented to him: 'The Magic of Love.'

That is what his intention was as he lingered around a corner of the dungeon hallway, eyeing his prey as he arranged his glasses while leaving class with his ever present friends the ginger and the mud-blood. With a well placed charm, Draco managed to make him drop his books and motion for his friends to go on to lunch without him. After a moment, only the boy who lived and the blond Slytherin secretly watching him remained in the hall. Draco chuckled as he reached into his bag and pulled out the bait that would spring his trap.

Having spent many years hating, watching, fighting, and…lusting after Potter, Draco had picked up a few facts about the boy. He knew that Potter was a Parseltongue, that he was paranoid, and, most importantly for his current quest, had a bit of a sweet tooth.

He pulled out the Chocolate Frog from his bag, put in on the ground, and let it hop over to where Harry was fumbling with his potions book and measuring scales. Malfoy chuckled as Harry did just what he knew he would do, what he had done so many times before (but didn't remember.) He look around to see if anyone was watching, picked the frog up from the ground, and ate it. It only took a few seconds for the magic to take effect:

A potent love potion, infused with a memory charm.

Harry's eyes clouded behind his glasses and his mind was suddenly full of thoughts of his long time rival, the one who was now smugly sauntering up behind him.

"Hello Potter. Really, eating hopping chocolate off the floor?"

"Malfoy." Harry tried, and failed, to hide a blush. "What do you want?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "What do you think?" He stepped closer, being only inches away from Harry's face.

Under normal circumstances Harry would have shoved the pure-blood prick away, maybe shot a jinx or two at him, but these were not normal circumstances. He felt hot. His pulse was racing, and his blood was throbbing from Draco being so close. And it throbbed to certain parts of his being that make his true feelings abundantly clear.

"Is that your wand in your pocket Potter or are you just happy to see me?"

"I-I err-" Harry covered his pants-growth-spurt with his hands, "I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Draco put his hand on his handsome prey's shoulder, feeling Harry tremble slightly as he did, "Maybe we could go into that empty classroom and discuss what you 'don't know?'"

Before he could answer, Harry was led into the vacant room with no protest. Draco quickly locked the door and turned to the other sixteen year old who had sit down on the desk, dangling his feet over the edge. Malfoy knew the drill. It's not like this was the first time he had pulled this trick, plotting the murder of a powerful sorcerer gets stressful often. First the fun part, very fun, and then the memory charm kicks in. In forty-five minutes or so he'll forget the whole thing, no harm no foul…and nobody will know he has the hot's for the spawn of a mud-blood.

"I know you've been following me Potter, watching me, trying prove that I'M the one who's trying to off Dumbledork."

"You're…you're really handsome, you know that?" The love potion was starting to really kick in. "You're evil, but really handsome…"

"Thank you. You know," Malfoy sat down on the desk as well, and wrapped his arm around Harry waist, "If you took off your glasses…"the blonde slowly took the lenses off his companion's face, "you are too."

Draco leaned in close and pressed his lips against his fellow wizard's. It was magical. Draco drank in the moment, and Harry in his love potion haze was more than willing to let himself go in Malfoy's arms. The more sober of the two could still taste chocolate on the lips of the other. This was one of his favorite parts: the lead up, the revving up.

Draco took his mouth off Harry's and moved on to his favorite, well second favorite, place to kiss. He moved the boy's hair to the side to find it, the lightning bolt. He first ran his tongue over it, feeling how the jagged shaped skin was more ruff than the rest around it. He traced over the edges of the mark with the tip of his tongue as he kissed Harry's forehead. He had found, after much practice, that this was the spot where Potter liked getting kissed the most. It's a kink, if you will.

"M-Malfoy, don't-don't stop," Harry breathed heavily, "Please don't."

But he did, "Say my name Potter."

"Malfoy…" Harry's hands began to venture to loosen his belt.

"No. My first name. You never, ever say it," He grasped Harry's busy hands, "I want to hear it."

Harry took a deep breath, exhaled and whispered "….Draco….Draco!" Harry pushed the boy whose name he was shouting's hands away and wrapped his own around his waist, "I NEED you Draco!"

Draco knew that it was just the love potion talking, but he didn't care. Harry needed him, and he needed the release. What followed was a series of wand flicks and flying clothing, and eventually two very naked young men. Naked that is, except for two stripped school ties. Draco liked for him and Harry to keep them on during their get togethers, one of his own kinks.

The blond stood there, wand in hand, and admired Harry's person before him. The two of them had grown and changed much since they met all those years ago. They were just children then, but now they were men. He stared at Harry's slightly harry chest. It was lightly spread across his pecks, which Malfoy saw he had been working on. They were more tone than they were in their last encounter. Fighting the futile against the dark lord must be great exercise. From his sweet pecks to his hard abs, the boy who lived was a perfect specimen of masculine sexuality.

Harry too must have been admiring Draco, because soon his hands were all over him. He clasp his drudger's buttocks with both hands and squeezed tightly has he thrust his manhood against the other's. Draco, with pleasure, took this as a cue to do the same. Their hips thrust together, rubbing their other "wands" against each other, as did their ties; the opposing house colors being pushed together with lust.

Their breathing became rapid and their bodies began to glisten with sweat and desire. Harry's pitch black nether region hair and Malfoy's blond were intertwining as the two pressed their bodies together. Draco held up a hand for Harry to stop, much to his chagrin. With a grin, he picked up his wand from the teacher's desk and gave it a flick. Harry found himself lifted up and then sitting on the desk with his legs hanging over the edge.

Draco's cock was so hard, so ready for what was too come, and Harry for his part was aching for it as well. He spent all his time trying to do good, to save the world. But in his love potion induced state he couldn't help but let go of his guard and let desire have its way. And he loved it.

"Lubre ass-tallis!" Draco pointed his hawthorn wand first hat his own member, using his free hand to make sure it was all nice and covered, and then he took aim at Harry's chamber of secrets and released another spurt of lubrication from its tip.

"Ooo!" Harry trembled, "T-that tickles."

"Yeah?" Draco put his wand down and stepped closer, "Well this might too."

With that he pulled Harry's legs apart and began to work his way inside of him. Even with the anti-friction charm Draco went slowly at first to make sure his lover was comfortable. After getting the tip inside Harry let out a moan and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. One of his hand was pressing against one of his muscular shoulder blades and the other was clasping at his nearly white blond hair.

"Do it." He whispered in Draco's ear, "Put it all the way in."

Not wanting to be a poor host, Draco obliged. He took a deep breath, and then gave a massive thrust. Harry let out an even louder moan of pleasure, and Draco felt his grip on his hair tighten and he began to swing his hips back and forth. He wasn't worried about being over heard. From experience he knew how loud the boy could moan, but everyone was in the great hall now so he had no reason to hold back.

The desk was rocking back and forth, making marks on the stone floor as the two teens ravaged each other. Draco was tightly grasping Harry's thigh with his left hand and using the other to rub his dick. It was hot to the touch. Draco knew this was a sign that they were nearing the climax.

Draco kept thrusting, making himself dominate the chosen one. If the dark lord could see him now. Well, he didn't really want him too. All he cared about in that moment were those last bit of ecstasy. Every muscle of his being was tight as he fucked and fucked Potter's ass. The boy's grip on his hair was now painful, but that made it all the better.

He pulled out all the way, and then gave one final lunge into Harry ass. He felt the hot sweet liquid erupt from his dick, filling Harry on the inside. At the same time his lover let out one last loud deep moan as he shot his load all over Draco's hand.

It was magical.

They both panted for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. Draco loved this part, almost as much as the heat of the sex itself. They just looked at each other, a set of brilliant green eyes locking with a pair of icy blue ones. After a moment the two of them in unison leaned forward and kissed deeply, not wanting their time together to end. Draco could still taste chocolate frog on the boys tongue, and he never wanted to let go.

But he knew he must. He picked up his wand and used it to clear their bodies of the sweat and seeds of love. Then he gave it a flick, and his and Harry's clothing zoomed back on them. He knew that it wouldn't be long until the memory charm kicked in and the love potion wore off, so he gave Harry one more quick peck on the lips, a squeeze of his ass, and said good bye.

"Until next time Potter." He shot him a smug grin, and walked out of the room leaving a very satisfied, and soon to be very confused, Harry Potter alone in the empty class room.

"Did you black out and wake up with the taste of chocolate in your mouth again Harry?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. Yes. Yes he had, quite a few times actually. It was the highlight of his week now. Harry wondered what Malfoy would say if he realized that he had begun to build up a tolerance to the love potion he was occasionally slipped. Now it only made him mildly tipsy, no more though than a few particularly strong butter beers.

"Err, no. Of course not Ron, that stopped a while back."

"Cheers then."


End file.
